Misaka ANGEL
by Hikari Sword
Summary: Another experiment, another clone, another sister, another friend. And a whole lot of Misakas! *contains New Testament elements*


Disclaimer: I do not own "A Certain Magical Index"

* * *

Misaka ANGEL

A loud howl tore through the gigantic laboratory, like a beast at the moon, but this was no beast. It was human, or more specifically, a clone of one.

Touma could barely stand. Here, on this battlefield, his allies had all fallen. Accelerator, Misaka WORST, ITEM... They all fell to the power of this... monster. Sparks flew everywhere, as the feral creation howled once more. Touma took a step forward, onto broken glass.

This monster turned to see him. Touma looked back into its eyes. No matter what that thing did to him, he could not bring himself to go offensive, because it shares _her_ face.

_In truth, Touma was not even supposed to be here. Accelerator had discovered another experiment involving Misaka's DNA and only called Shiage and ITEM. Misaka Worst somehow found out, and Touma just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, getting caught in a battle between ITEM and some task force. He offered help, but was denied. Of course this didn't stop him anyway._

_After a fierce battle in a large underground laboratory, Touma chases one of the last remaining head scientists._

"_With this, your experiments come to an end!" Touma corners the head scientist in a monitor room._

"_You're right, we're through experimenting. It's now time to unleash our ultimate creation!" The scientist presses a button, lights shine in through the glass windows, revealing a gigantic underground facility. At the center lies a tube full of liquid, with a body inside it that's wrapped in cloth. The liquid drains and the body drops to the bottom of the tube._

"_What is that?" Touma looks out the window as the tube's glass cracks. The tube then explodes, creating a small cloud of smoke._

"_The peak of all our knowledge and data of the Esper experiment. Using the DNA of Mikoto Misaka, data and samples from the Accelerator, the Dark Matter, their awakened forms, FUSE=Kazakiri, and even the nanomachine bioweapon 'EVE'! This is... Code name: Misaka ANGEL!"_

_The Misaka walks through the clouds strangely hung over, as if she has little sense of balance._

"_Why you!" Touma turns to the scientist._

_A fearsome howl rings through the lab. It came from Misaka ANGEL._

"_What? What's wrong with her?" Touma suddenly grew concerned for the Misaka._

"_We were about to put a control mechanism on her, but you interrupted that. Using Testament, we only inputted the most basic knowledge needed to function. This is to keep her under our control. But the lack of intelligence would hinder her powers, so we gave a single emotion to help her unleash her power."_

"_A single emotion?"_

_Misaka ANGEL gathers electricity and unleashes it all around the area, destroying the observation windows._

"_Rage," the scientist smiles smugly._

_With that word, Touma unleashes his own rage on the scientist with one strike, knocking him out. The noise attracted the attention of Misaka ANGEL. Touma jumps down to the platform to confront this new Misaka._

_..._

Then the battle happened. Touma could only defend himself while ANGEL attacked, and he didn't want to attack anyway. Accelerator, Misaka WORST and ITEM all found their way to Misaka ANGEL, and they all lost in the heated battle. ANGEL was not unscathed, she could no longer manifest her awakened form, though she still had the powers of the Level 5 electromaster, but none of the control.

Seeing Touma, ANGEL roared out loud and charged blindly. Touma kept a stern face as he continues to just walk forward. ANGEL unleashes several bolts, which Touma blocks with his right hand. ANGEL gathers power in one of her hands, ready to slam it into his face.

Touma grabs the hand, negates the power and pulls ANGEL close. He wraps his arms around her tightly, while making sure his right hand keeps contact with her and that her arms are bound.

"UUOOOOWWWAAAAA!" Misaka ANGEL roars out loud into Touma's ear and is frantically crawling at his back.

"Misaka! That's enough! Stop it!"

"RRRAAAAOOOOHHH!" Misaka ANGEL continues to struggle, kicking Touma and tumbling every way she could. But Touma held on.

"Misaka! Clam down! You don't have to fight anymore!"

"AAAAAAARRRRRROOOOOO!"

"MISAKA!"

"UUUOOOOooooo..." Misaka ANGEL began to calm down, whether it was because of her fatigue from the fight or if Touma was somehow reaching her, there's no way to know. But clearly her struggles weakened and her voice softened. "Aaah... aaahhh... AAAAAHHH!"

"Misaka?" Touma could feel Misaka ANGEL just letting gravity take her body. She wasn't fighting him anymore. And this cry, it's not of rage, but of sadness. Touma gently releases his grip, helping ANGEL down to her knees.

She cries out loud, with no control over any of her emotions or tears, she just lets it all out. Touma finally lets his body win over his will, he collapses in front of ANGEL.

XXX

One Week Later

XXX

Touma and Misaka ANGEL waited at a certain park right next to a certain vending machine. ANGEL was going to switch caretakers here, she's been juggling around between him, Accelerator/Misaka WORST/Last Order and ITEM. She won't let anyone else come near her, not even the doctors, unless one of them was nearby. She's still running on basic instinct, so she can become feral at times, which only those of the mentioned groups are able to keep her in control.

Right now, Touma's going to transfer her over to Misaka WORST, as soon as WORST gets here. Well, there wasn't much trouble on his end thankfully, ANGEL scared Index right into Ms. Komoe's place. Though for some reason ANGEL always wants to be with Touma.

Touma peeks over to where ANGEL is, looking at a butterfly on top of some flowers. The girl wore Tokiwadai's uniform so just to keep the original out of trouble, what a stupid rule that school has.

"Why here?" Touma talked to himself. "This place is too open, someone's bound to see us."

"Sister?" A voice randomly cut through the air.

Touma turns to see one of Mikoto Misaka's Sister clones. This one is familiar, as she wore a heart shaped pendant.

"Oh, Misaka's Sister, hi," Touma greeted casually. "What are you doing here?"

"We were on our way to get our regular check-ups, Misaka answers the question."

"We?"

Misaka points to a certain direction and Touma follows it. There were 3 more of them walking their way. Touma suddenly looked worried.

(This isn't going to end well.)

"Is something wrong, Number 10032? Asks Misaka 13577."

"It's Sister, there's something different about her, reports Misaka 10032, pointing to Sister."

ANGEL scared off the butterfly, she's now chasing after it like a cat.

"That does not appear to be regular human behaviour, Misaka 10039 observes."

"It looks more like something a cat might do, Misaka 19090 provides a comparison."

ANGEL turns her head to the group of Sisters, she quickly runs to Touma and pulls him away from them.

"Wha- whoa," Touma regains his footing while ANGEL hides behind him, weary of the Sisters.

Though initially annoyed by the action, the Sisters were more curious about their sister. All four of them try to approach slowly.

"I think you're going to scare her if you all come at her at once," Touma nervously mentions as ANGEL shrinks back behind him.

"Did something happen to Sister? Misaka 10032 asks the boy."

"M-Mikoto? N-no, nothing happened to her, she's just fine."

"Then why is she not speaking, Misaka 19090 interrogates."

"She... she just lost her voice last night, too much screaming."

"Screaming? Screaming at what? Misaka 13577 probes deeper."

"Er... at... me...?" Touma tries to nervously laugh it off, the Sisters aren't buying it.

"You know something, Misaka 10032 begins to get irritated."

"If you have harmed Sister, know that we will not forgive you. Misaka 10039 threatens."

"I swear!" Touma backs away. "I didn't do anything to Misaka!"

One of them grabs his collar and pulls him down, "You better not be lying, Misaka 10039 gives a menacing glare."

10039's hand is forcibly pulled away by ANGEL and she now stands between Touma and the Sisters. One of her hands cackles, the sparks seem to make some sort of claw. ANGEL seems ready for a fight, the Sisters seem ready to pull out something out of their bags at a moment's notice.

"Hold on," Touma pats ANGEL's hair and shuffles it lightly. ANGEL seems to be pacified but scurries away from him holding her hair. Touma just realized something. "You mean, Last Order didn't tell you?"

"Number 20001? She knows about this too? Misaka 13577 pushes on with the interrogation."

"Well, yeah. I was about to hand her over to Misaka WORST."

"WORST?"

"Angeeeel! Misaka Misaka runs up to play with Angel!" Last Order appears from out of nowhere and jumps into ANGEL. The two sisters seem pleased to see each other and begin to play around on the field.

"Hey!" WORST calls from a short distance away. "Looks like we've been busted."

"That's because you chose such an open place!" Touma protested.

"Where else was this Misaka supposed to suggest?" WORST shrugs. "You know how she is around crowds and dark places."

ANGEL didn't like crowds or dark places, she'd be very clingly to whomever is looking after at the moment in those kinds of areas. Which wouldn't be good for the original Misaka's public image. Though she can still be a monster if she's forced into a fight.

"WORST..." the four Sisters gave a look of displeasure at the older bodied younger sister.

"Oi! What's happening with you guys?" WORST plays a joking tone with her sisters.

"Do you know what happened with Sister? Misaka 10039 questions."

"Huh?" WORST sounded annoyed and surprised at the same time. "Last Order didn't send out any information regarding Misaka ANGEL?"

"Misaka ANGEL? Misaka 19090 repeats in utter shock."

"We were about to obtain the information from him when you interrupted, Misaka 13577 reports."

"So there are still those who would use Sister's DNA. Misaka 10032 grumbles at the thought of feeling powerless."

Last Order is happily playing with ANGEL.

"She's not connected to the Network? Misaka 10039 inquires."

"Obviously not since not one of us can sense her. Her powers and body were enhanced by using data from the Number 1, the Number 2 and FUSE = Kazakiri."

FUSE = Kazakiri, that eventful night during an invasion of Academy City, a memory the Sisters didn't want to recall. However, another memory regarding FUSE = Kazakiri was more pleasant, one of saving lives.

"But, according to the data in the Misaka Network... Misaka 19090 tries to piece together the information."

"The Accelerator, the Dark Matter and FUSE = Kazakiri are all capable of becoming angel-like beings. Misaka 10032 concludes from the gathered data."

"There's some wonky magic stuff involved, it's not going to make any sense even if you know everything. Wait! Why is this Misaka doing all the explaining?!" WORST glares at Touma.

"W-what are you looking at me like that for? I don't know how to explain it either! And besides, you guys need to scatter before..."

"W-w-what the hell are you guys doing all in one spot?!"

"... someone sees us..." Touma sulks, breathes out, then turns around. Sure enough, it's the original Misaka. "Hey, Misaka."

"You!" She was clearly angry. She quickly makes her way to them. "What in the world is going on here?"

"N-n-nothing, we were... just having a chat."

"A chat, huh?" Mikoto was not convinced, there were sparks in her hair. "Like hell I'd fall for that!"

Touma blocks the attack with his right hand.

"Now, tell me wha-aah!" Mikoto barely dodges an electric swipe from ANGEL.

ANGEL takes a feral stance between Mikoto and Touma, glaring angrily at Mikoto. "Rrrr..."

"W-what's her problem?" Mikoto gets up slowly.

"Oho," Misaka WORST give an amusing smile. "Is Sister jealous?"

"J-jealous?" Mikoto stutters. "W-why would I be jealous of a clone? It's not like there's anything you clones have over the original!"

"Is there?" The way WORST crosses her arms, but it seems she's pushing up her chest in the meantime, earning the ire of Mikoto, and the Sisters.

"You stop that right now or I'll-aah!" Mikoto barely dodges another electric swipe from ANGEL. "What is with you?"

ANGEL now stands between Mikoto and WORST.

"C-calm down Misaka," Touma tries to diffuse the situation. He walks over to ANGEL and puts a hand on top of her head. "It's okay, they're your sisters."

ANGEL gently takes Touma's hand off her head and pulls him away from Mikoto.

Mikoto's jaw dropped at the sight of ANGEL shying behind Touma. She then sighed deeply, "I take it some strange situation happened again?"

"Something like that," Touma answers, scratching her cheek.

"Since it involves my DNA, why wasn't I told about this?"

"Don't look at me! My bad luck led me to the wrong place at the wrong time. I ended up in a fight between ITEM and some guards."

"Knowing you, you wanted to help."

"Uhh... yeah..."

Mikoto sighs. "So, what's her story?" Mikoto points at ANGEL.

"Another clone, basically, but this one has a bit of Accelerator and Dark Matter in her, and Kazakiri."

"Wait, the number 1 and the number 2 level 5s as well as that mini-nun's friend? What? How? Why?"

"That's the thing, even I don't know."

"CUUUTTIIEE-JOOUU!" another voice comes their way.

It was another Misaka, but this one looks more like the original and ANGEL than the clones.

She runs up right next to Touma and grabs his left arm, "What are you doing here Cutie-jou? I thought we were going to have our date today."

"W-what?"

"Hey," Misaka starts getting pissed off. "What did she just say? A date? With one of my clones? And what's with that affectionate nickname she gave you? Ugh! There's something familiar about her magnetic aura, something I find irritating!"

"Does this boy have a clone fetish? Misaka 19090 inquires."

"But which clone is that? Misaka 10039 asks."

"Clearly not one of us, another Misaka ANGEL perhaps? Misaka 13577 suggests."

"WORST, do you know anything about this one? Misaka 10032 probes the most likely person to know."

"Not even this Misaka knows about that Misaka. Perhaps the boy got himself into some more trouble that we don't know about."

"That one is not connected to the Network either, Misaka Misaka says, curious about this new development."

"Come on Cutie-jou, let's go already," the new Misaka tries to drag Touma away from the others, but is resisted by ANGEL pulling Touma's right arm.

ANGEL stood firm, not wanting to let Touma get dragged away by the new Misaka.

"That looks fun! Misaka Misaka cries as she helps little sister!" Last Order runs to ANGEL's side and helps pull Touma.

"Alright then," Mikoto joins in. "You're not going anywhere, idiot."

The three girls try to pull Touma away from the new Misaka, who's own strength still surpasses theirs, they're completely losing the tug of war as their feet dragged on the ground.

"What? What is this?" Mikoto struggles. "Does that clone have the strength of a god?"

"Come on Cutie-jou, stop playing around."

"Who's... playing...?" Touma tries to keep himself in one piece.

The four Sisters join the original, Last Order and ANGEL. But the new Misaka is now dragging all of them away as the girl's feet drag on the ground.

"Let... go...!" Touma's still trying to keep himself together with little success.

ANGEL lets go and charges the new Misaka. Trying to swipe her with electric claws. The Misaka releases Touma to avoid the attack, Touma is sent flying into Mikoto and the Sisters, turning into a pile of bodies.

"Oh, you want to play it that way huh?" The new Misaka smiles at ANGEL, readying for battle. "Alright, let's have some fun!"

Something really fast and powerful flew between the new Misaka and ANGEL. They both turned towards the shooter, Misaka WORST, it was her railgun-like attack.

"Sorry, if you want to fight a Misaka, then take this Misaka on. But first, what kind of Misaka are you?"

"The best one," The Misaka lifts up a V towards Touma. "Isn't that right Cutie-jou?"

"Just my luck," Touma sighs as he and the Misakas get up from the pile.

"Seriously!" Mikoto steams up. "What kind of clone are you?!"

"A trap."

"A what?"

"Surely, Cutie-jou figured it out by now, haven't you, Cutie-jou?"

"Yeah, I think I know who you are," Touma confirms while scratching his head. "But, do you really have to act like that? And wear that disguise?"

"What?" The new Misaka looks at herself and twirls around for Touma. "You don't like how it looks?"

"Of course not," Touma replied instantly. He suddenly feels death glares behind him, five of them to be exact.

They were from the original Misaka and her four Sisters. Touma turns around nervously to see their raging faces. ANGEL steps in to protect Touma.

"Now this is an interesting situation," Misaka WORST smiles at Touma's torment. "This Misaka is starting to like you."

"I know the best ways to stalk him," the new Misaka informs WORST. "You want me give you some juicy pictures or footage? We can exchange contacts after this."

"Sounds like a plan, who knows when this Misaka might get bored of Accelerator. It might be fun to send some of those to Sister too. Hahaha..."

"Huh?" Last Order felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulls out her cell phone. "Hello? Misaka Misaka answers her phone. Uh huh. Yeah, we're all right here, we haven't taken her yet, Misaka Misaka reports. Oh really? Misaka Misaka asks. Okay, Misaka will tell them, Misaka Misaka finishes as she hangs up the phone." Last Order puts her phone away and runs out to Touma.

"Misaka is sorry, but can you please take care of ANGEL for another day? Misaka Misaka asks politely apologizing for the trouble."

"What happened?"

"There wasn't any prepared food, so Accelerator tried to cook some, Misaka Misaka explains."

All of a sudden, sirens can be heard in the distance, as well as the honking of fire trucks.

"But he had some trouble, Misaka Misaka finishes."

ANGEL is still trying to stare down Mikoto and the Sisters.

"Huh..." Touma doesn't know what to make of it. "I guess I can, we need to get out of here anyway before someone else finds all of you." Touma puts his hand on ANGEL's head and ruffles her hair a little. "Come on, let's go home."

ANGEL hugs Touma's arm and they start to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" Mikoto protests. "We're not finished yet!"

Just then someone teleported above them, "Sissy! Whaaa-?!"

Reacting quickly, Mikoto grabs Kuroko's leg and flung her into the vending machine. Several drinks popped out as Kuroko twitched, unconscious. Touma took this time to disappear from the scene.

"That was close," Mikoto waves a hand through her hair. "I forgot I was trying to lose her. Now I forgot what I was going this way for. That idiot! It's all his fault! And you too!" Mikoto points to all of her clones. "Hurry up and scatter before someone else shows up." Mikoto leaves, stomping in fury.

"Too bad," WORST sounded disappointed. "This Misaka was hoping to teach ANGEL a few things today. Hehehe..."

"No! You are not teaching her anything! Misaka Misaka angrily exclaims. And you four, isn't it time for your regular checkups now? Misaka Misaka asks sternly."

"Misaka had forgotten, Misaka 13577 admits."

"Misaka wanted to stay with Misaka ANGEL a little more, Misaka 19090 pouts."

"Will Misaka ANGEL be alright? Misaka 10039 wonders."

"Since that boy is taking care of her, she will be fine, Misaka 10032 reassures everyone."

The four Sisters then leave in unison to their checkups.

"Annnd there," the new Misaka just finished exchanging contact information with Misaka WORST. "This should be fun."

"This Misaka agrees," WORST smiles. "Let's go, brat!"

"Hey! You're the younger sister! So don't go and call me brat! Misaka Misaka cries loudly while waving her arms in the air."

Both WORST and Last Order depart, leaving only the new Misaka.

"Heh, Cutie-jou's sure got an interesting bunch of girlfriends," the Misaka dissolves into a small, blond haired boy, he was smiling pretty happily with himself. "I should do this more often."

XXX

* * *

Touma carefully manoeuvred the streets to make sure as few people see him and ANGEL as possible. They stopped by a hotdog stand. Touma was feeling hungry, and he had some extra cash now. Taking care of ANGEL was a lot easier than Index.

"Hey," Touma looks at the clone. "You hungry?"

She nods silently. Touma walks up and orders a pair of hotdogs, ANGEL shrank behind him when the attendant randomly clapped the tongs together excitedly. Touma grabs his change and the hotdogs.

He brings ANGEL to a table and they sit down and eat. Touma showed her how to open the wrapping and what to eat. At first she mimicked him, but as soon as she had her first bite, ANGEL munched her meal down quite quickly and messily. Her face was full of ketchup and mustard as she licked her fingers. Touma placed his hotdog down and pulled out a napkin to wipe her face.

"You're still new to this world, and you're quite scared of a lot of things. But don't worry, we're here to help. Me, your sisters, even Shiage and his friends, heck even Accelerator. Don't worry, we'll show you the world, and we can protect you from its dangers."

She then silently waits for Touma to finish his food. When he was done, Touma wiped his lips and tossed away the wrappings. ANGEL noticed something peculiar on Touma's face, his nose specifically. It was a dab of mustard.

"Umm... is there something on my face?" Touma starts to feel nervous from ANGEL's intense staring.

ANGEL suddenly jumps him, knocking him down.

"Wh-what are-?" Touma couldn't finish his question when ANGEL licked his nose. Touma managed to stop her from doing it a second time and wiped his face with his hand, there were still small bits of mustard. ANGEL grabs his hand and starts sucking on it. Touma quickly pulls it back.

"We've got a lot to teach you," Touma sighs, noticing a few people looking at them.

"Annnd send," a young boy's voice reached Touma's ears.

"Y-you?!" Touma got up suddenly and pointed to a certain blond haired boy.

"Hiii Cutie-jou!" the boy waved cheerily. "That looked like a really interesting scene, Misaka WORST and Miko is going to like this! See ya!" The blond boy jumps away out of sight.

There was a flash of lightning not too far away and thunder rolled in seconds later. Touma had a feeling he knew exactly who unleashed that.

"I'm so dead, just my luck," Touma sighs heavily. He turns to see ANGEL still on the ground, looking at him curiously. He stretches out a hand and smiles. "Come on, let's go home."

**THE END**

XXXX


End file.
